rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Speedrunning Community
In Rec Room, speedruns are play-throughs of one of the Quests with the intention of completing it in the shortest amount of time possible. Players attempt speedruns mainly to challenge themselves and to entertain as well as compete with others. Players performing speedruns call themselves "speedrunners." In the past, they would add SR to their display name in order to distinguish themselves from casual players and to signal/warn others that they will likely progress through quests quickly and recklessly, normally without regard to the final score. The trend of adding the SR title has since dwindled, but the spirit of speedrunning continues, especially with the addition of new quests and movement modes. Details relevant to a speedrun are the name of the Quest that is being run, the version (as quests are often changed in updates of Rec Room), the number of players in the team, and the achieved rank. Unfortunately, Rec Room on speedrun.com appears to have no active moderators currently. Additional Details & Terminology Rushing Rushing is when one or more members of a speedrunning team move or "rush" ahead to a certain location or work to accomplish a required task in order to spawn as many waves as possible, with the intent of clearing each level/act as quickly as possible. The exact mechanic behind rushing depends on the quest, as certain quests simply require a player to be at a certain location while others require all or a set number of enemies to be eliminated in the area. Glitching Glitching is when a player finds and exploits a flaw in order to achieve something that was not originally intended by the game designers. The Rec Room community generally does not accept glitching for official speedruns, unlike many speedrunning communities that utilize glitches regularly. An example of glitching in Rec Room is moving through or hiding inside of walls. For the most part, wall glitching does not improve a speedrun time and is strongly discouraged by the majority of speedrunners. There is one notable exception in speedruns is the double shot. This particular glitch allows players who use a bow to fire two arrows with a single draw, essentially doubling their rate of fire. It can be utilized in the Quest for the Golden Trophy and The Curse of the Crimson Cauldron. This was first used in an official speedrun in December of 2017. There has been some controversy to its use, but it has been utilized in nearly every speedrun since 2018 and has made it possible to achieve much lower times than before. It has also been kept as an official mechanism for quests since the addition of the game mode Rec Royale, where the double shot feature is disabled. Exploits The use of exploits varies from glitching in that exploits improve a speedrun time but do not break the game's originally intended mechanisms. These are encouraged and are often necessary in speedruns. An example of a common exploit is the turning of the goblin king in the last Act of Quest for the Golden Trophy where speedrunners will have one player, generally the first person to spawn into the room, draw the attention of the goblin king to the side while the remaining players attack from the opposite side. This allows players to rapidly eliminate the boss without having to deal with the waves of enemies that spawn as the goblin king's health is depleted. Submitting Records are usually communicated by posting screenshots of the final scoreboard or a video on the Rec Room subreddit www.reddit.com/r/RecRoom or on Rec Room's discord. Attempts can also be submitted to www.speedrun.com/Rec_Room. Records Quest for the Golden Trophy Current four-player and all-time fastest speedrun record set Jul 16, 2018 in 3 minutes and 58 seconds by Kastle, Nnnb19, Rocko and Boethiah: See the record video here. Current three-player speedrun record set April 9, 2018 in 4 minutes and 26 seconds by Nnnb19, Rocko, and Boethiah: See the record video here. Current two-player speedrun record set May 6, 2018 in 4 minutes and 22 seconds by Nnnb19 and Boethiah: See the record video here. Current solo speedrun record set June 27, 2018 in 5 minutes and 57 seconds by Boethiah: See the record video here. The Rise of Jumbotron Current four-player and all-time fastest speedrun record set July 11, 2018 in 8 minutes and 16 seconds by Kastle, Boethiah, Aquifer and Rocko: See the record video here. The Curse of the Crimson Cauldron Current four-player and all-time fastest speedrun record set July 11, 2018 in 9 minutes and 49 seconds by Nnnb19, Kastle, Boethiah and Rocko: See the record video here. Isle of Lost Skulls Current three-player and all-time fastest speedrun record set September 11, 2018 in 10 minutes and 6 seconds by Kastle, Boethiah and Rocko: See the record video here. Crescendo of the Blood Moon Current three-player and all-time fastest speedrun record set March 2, 2019 in 17 minutes and 47 seconds by Goblin, Tahat and Trakfast: See the record video here. Category:User Groups